


Tug Toner

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Derek rend une petite visite à Stiles à l'improviste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug Toner

**Author's Note:**

> Cette mini fic à la con n'était absolument pas prévu à la base. Mais j'ai vu une vidéo sur Facebook et personne n'a voulu faire de fic dessus. J'ai donc bien dû m'y coller :p Ouais, Orange-Sanguine et Bruniblondi, c'est encore votre faute ! Parce qu'il faut bien un responsable ;)  
> Si vous n'avez pas vu cette vidéo, vous allez sans doute vous demander ce qu'est un tug toner. Sachez qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de voir la vidéo, je fais une brève description du tug toner. Mais je vous assure que ça vaut carrément le coup d'œil XD  
> Rendez-vous en bas de la page pour le lien de la vidéo.

Derek Hale était connu pour être du genre grincheux, peu souriant, n'aimant pas plaisanter, surtout si c'est à ses dépends. Sauf peut-être si c'était à ceux de Stiles. Oui, il aimait bien se moquer du fils du shérif. Néanmoins, jamais il n'aurait cru que l'humain lui donnerait une telle occasion de rire de lui.

C'était samedi soir. Le loup-garou avait pour habitude de passer chez les Stilinski à l'improviste. Et sans que le chef de maison le sache, la plupart du temps – passer par la fenêtre aidant. Ce soir-là, il avait décidé d'être courtois et de passer par la porte comme tout être civilisé. Il frappa donc et attendit que le Shérif vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci était dans son uniforme et s'apprêtait visiblement à aller travailler sous peu.

— Ah ! Derek ! Bonsoir. Je suis de garde cette nuit. Et je ne suis pas en avance. Alors, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas encore un problème de créature surnaturelle qui terrorise la ville.

— Bonsoir, Monsieur. Rassurez-vous. Ce n'est qu'une visite amicale.

— Bien. Fort bien. Dans ce cas, tu veilleras à ce que mon fils ne s'attire pas encore des ennuis.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme sortit et laissa Derek seul dans l'entrée. Après tout, il connaissait bien le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, maintenant. Le loup-garou monta donc les escaliers et ouvrit la porte qu'il savait être celle de la chambre de Stiles. C'est là que tout bascula.

Il avait poussé la porte sans s'annoncer préalablement et put ainsi surprendre l'humain dans son activité. Celui-ci tenait un objet des plus douteux, rose, de forme allongée, entre ses cuisses. Et il le tirait de haut en bas, rappelant très clairement un mouvement de masturbation.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Derek ne parvenait même pas à finir sa question. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Qu'est-ce que tu _imagines_ être en train de faire ?" Toutes ces questions à la fois. Et il était incapable de choisir laquelle il devrait poser en premier.

Stiles, de son côté, n'avait pas entendu le loup-garou ouvrir la porte, occupé qu'il était à faire son affaire. Aussi, sursauta-t-il, s'immobilisant totalement, quand il entendit la voix de l'intrus.

— J'hallucine…

Encore sous le choc, Derek referma la porte et se retrouva seul dans le couloir sombre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne venait pas de voir Stiles faire il-ne-savait-quoi avec un il-ne-savait-pas-non-plus, lui donnant un air de "je me branle et j'y prends un pied d'enfer".

Persuadé d'avoir rêvé tout éveillé, mais voulant s'en assurer, il rouvrit la porte. Et il trouve Stiles exactement dans la même position que la minute d'avant : cet étrange objet à l'aspect phallique entre les jambe, prêt à effectuer un nouveau mouvement de bas en haut avec le bras qui le tenait.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, sincère, comme il n'en montrait jamais. On pouvait même qualifier cela de fou rire. Des larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux tant il avait mal au ventre à force de rire.

Au bout de trois minutes ainsi, Stiles reprit enfin ses esprits, sortant du choc d'avoir été surpris pendant sa musculation et, surtout, de voir Derek Hale rire ainsi.

— Oui, bon, ça va. On ne va pas en faire une historie d'état, non plus. Tu veux bien arrêter de te foutre de moi, maintenant ? fit-il un peu plus bougon qu'il ne l'était réellement.

— Mais sérieux, Stiles, dit Derek entre deux respirations difficiles. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

— J'ai vu ça sur internet. C'est pour se muscler plus facilement…

— C'est surtout un attrape-couillon, oui !

Et le loup-garou repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le lien de la vidéo : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_d9mJMX4zCI  
> J'espère que ça vous aura bien fait rire ;)


End file.
